


Jedistormpilot

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Acrostic, Haiku, Multi, Poetry, References to Canon, Sonnet, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	1. Chapter 1

Jealousy is unnecessary.

Entangled now our three hearts are,

Desert scavenger, fighter pilot,

Imperial child stormtrooper.

Stolen childhood, stolen innocence,

Together we’ll build something sweet.

Our lives are our lives not theirs to own.

Rebels have the freedom to choose.

Marks and scars don’t make you an outcast.

Pilots can have nightmares of fear.

Innocence lost can leave you fearful.

Love can bind us all in safety.

Out in the world I’ll hold your hand,

Together in a safe, free land.


	2. Haiku

I thought one was all,  
Soul mates out with my control,  
Three caught by love’s call.


	3. You Can Be

You can be cocksure if it makes you  
Confident.  
You can be self-sufficient if it makes you  
Strong.  
You can be hesitant if it makes you  
Brave.   
You can be you, so  
Long as you both are  
Mine.


	4. You Need a Pilot

You’re lost scared, confused  
Out of control, out of safety.  
Until I find you.

Not what I was thinking or  
Expecting but you.  
Enthralling, new, possibly  
Dangerous you. You find me. 

Adventure waits from here.

Planets and galaxies stretch  
In front of us. Take my hand.  
Let’s go somewhere else, to the  
Outer Rim to hidden bases.  
Together, there, we’re found.


End file.
